


All I Wanted

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: It's the night of the new moon and Inuyasha is extra grumpy. He also receives an offer he had never thought he would. Will he play the part of the fool?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	All I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/gifts).



> Fluffy piece is for lovely Neutron who is going through a rough moment in her life <3

“I fucking hate being human,” Inuyasha grumbled disparagingly.

“Why? What’s so wrong about being one of us for a night??” Kagome questioned.

He stared at her. Unmoving. Not questioning. Not commenting. He had a thousand and one reasons why.

  1. He couldn’t fucking scent her. Yea, he could get up close and personal but then his little secret about being in fucking love with her would be blown.
  2. He couldn’t see the natural beauty that she was. Of course, the firelight brought out the hidden flames within her eyes but he couldn’t see as well in the dark. The details of her irises, the hidden blemishes of her skin, the different figments of her hair...
  3. He had fucking overwhelming emotions flooding him. It was likely he would say something that he shouldn’t. Such as “I love you, please don’t ever fucking leave me.”
  4. He couldn’t hear how magical her voice actually was. That sweet song that sang to his inhuman ears, the soft sighs no one else caught, the rhythmic breathing of her rest, the quiet moans during the night that sometimes expelled in her sleep only he had been able to witness and fantasize about.



There were so many fucking more. But the prime reason for tonight: they were staying in a village. With other humans. He couldn’t sense them, hear them, smell them, and what was fucking worse was they HAD to be there.

Miroku had gotten fucking hurt on a job they were doing there and couldn’t be moved. The headman had ordered them to stay. Inuyasha made it a point to get in their room and not move. Sango and Kagome requested no one enter the room after sundown until sunrise as he needed privacy. Sango ended up with Shippo watching over the injured monk in another room where a healer and the headman were present.

To be fair it wasn’t Miroku’s fault he had gotten injured, the blame fell on Inuyasha. Well, according to Kagome, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Accidents happen. While he had been distracted saving the headman’s daughter from one of the demons who claimed her as his new prize, Kagome was almost struck down by the boar demon who had swung his jyaki infused club at her. Inuyasha dropped the girl off at her father’s feet before he leapt in the way and took the hit as he bounded away with her. But in doing so, he had left Miroku wide open to attack from the other demon who was stomping over to reclaim the woman he had just saved.

Sango luckily was by his side in a heartbeat and slayed the demon without hesitation while Inuyasha attacked the other once Kagome was out of harm’s way. He blamed himself. But no one else seemed to. He just wasn’t thinking when he had grabbed the girl out of the boar's arms and then he heard the other one laughing about how good Kagome would look underneath him as his own possession…

It was like his brain shut down. He had literally basically chucked the other girl at the headsman's feet before he grabbed Kagome. No one would see her beneath them. She was too pure and beautiful to be taken like that. To be taken by a demon at all. 

His human night only intensified the guilt. Sango and Kagome both had expressed that Miroku held no qualms nor was he upset with Inuyasha. 

“Miroku is going to be alright, Inuyasha. He doesn’t blame you if that’s what you’re upset about.”

“Whatever,” he muttered.

“Inuyasha--he said he would have done the same thing for Sango! You have no reason to feel guilty!”

“Look--will you just fuck off already? I’m not in the mood.”

“Augh! You are impossible, you know that?!” Kagome stood, undeniably angry and upset at his stubbornness. At least he hadn’t let on to the fact he was so hopelessly obsessed with her and feared one day she would leave him. Just like everyone else he ever loved.

She exited the room with a slam of the door and he laid down on the floor with a grunt.

He was such an asshole. It was no wonder she fucking hated him. Couldn’t stand to stick around him. It was better that way; whenever this whole journey was over and she left him, he would never have to wonder what if. He would be able to just… wait. Maybe. Who knows, maybe he’d live five-hundred years to see her again and realize what a huge mistake he was making now…

But he didn’t have to think about that yet. She was there. With him. For now.

Honestly he knew the woman was in love with him. He was just a coward. Too scared to let her love him. So, he just pushed her away. Hurt her time and time again. All it did was make him hate himself further. She didn’t deserve to be treated like that. But, in the end he had convinced himself that it would be for her own good. She shouldn’t be a half-breed mongrel like him. And when the shards were collected, if she chose to go home, he wouldn’t stop her.

IF and only IF she decided to stay... well it wasn’t going to happen so why should he have bothered to think about it.

When the door reopened, he rolled his eyes, “Keh, didn’t take you long to get over your bullshit this time.”

“Oh my…”

Inuyasha sat up realizing this was not the woman he thought it was. Or the other female he traveled with it.

“Who--” He looked at her and realized it was the headman’s daughter; she was the one who the boar demons had originally been after.

“I--I know you were asked to not be distubred but I saw your friend leave in a huff and wanted to see if you desired company,” the girl offered. While he currently did not have his demonic senses, he didn’t need it to be able to catch what her meaning was.

And that freaked him the fuck out. He made to stand when the girl rushed forward and grabbed his kimono to try and calm him.

“What--”

“Shhhh, my lord. Please. I do not wish to marry my betrothed. I will not tell your secret that you are an ordinary man tonight if you lay with me. He won’t take a sullied woman. I was willing to lie originally and just stay here with you and your friend--"

"Now wait a--"

"But you're such a handsome man. Would you consider remaining here? My father wouldn't mind probably--"

"Would you just--"

"I had thought you were a decent looking man as a half-demon but this is so much better-- do you change nightly?" 

"Will you get off--" he was cut off by her pressing her body to his. He made some weird sound as he fell back trying not to let her rub up on him. Stupid fucking weak mortal body!! 

"I'm sorry my lord! Am I going too fast?" This bitch was parting his kimono!! 

"For fuck’s sake would you just--" He grabbed her hands trying to still her.

The door opening cut him off that time and he was met by a gaping blushing stuttering Kagome. Damnit all to hell.

"I-I-I--I'm--"

"Interrupting?" The headman’s daughter supplied.

"What?! No--wait--" He pushed the girl off him as he adjusted his kimono she had begun to part.

“Lord Inuyasha! Don’t go!”

“Get the fuck off me!! Kagome don’t--” He tripped over the woman who grabbed his legs in haste to keep him from running away as Kagome shot down the hall without closing the door behind her.

“Damnit! Get off!!!” He shouted in annoyance that was slowly rising to fury. 

“My lord why--”

“Because I fucking love her!! Now get the fuck off me!” The woman looked stunned as she released him. He didn’t have time to second guess or question anything that just happened. He had to get to Kagome before she took off for the well or something. She was so accident prone she would probably stumble upon another demon who wanted to take her as his bride. Or trip. Or… something. Either way he needed to get to her.

This was just another reason to hate his fucking human nights. Women were fucking crazy; not that he didn’t already know that. No. He did. He traveled with two of them after all. What hadn’t realized before tonight was how-- _ intrusive _ they could be.

He hadn’t expected a woman to-- _ propose _ something like that. What the fuck! It was weird. Yea, he had said something about Miroku in regards to turning down a woman but--he had never had to use it before. “Only a fool refuses a woman who offers herself.” He’d never been on the end of that deal. He never stuck around long enough to either receive such an offer or he was scared off.

Even if he had received such a thing, he would never have taken it. Not with Kagome there. He’d prefer to watch her sleep rather than lie with a faceless woman.

Fuck--where in the hell did she even run off to?? Without his hearing and nose, he was basically blind. She had taken off faster than he had ever seen her run before. He made it to the courtyard and there was no fucking sight of her. If she took off for the forest--he’d never find her.

“Fuck--Kirara!!!” He yelled turning back to the room he knew the monk was residing in. Out came the little feline ready to attack whatever was making Inuyasha panic.

Yea--he was fucking panicking. Being human, his anxieties and insecurities had increased tenfold. Kagome was on the run--possibly in danger or about to be.

“Take me to Kagome!” He ordered without explanation. Kirara clearly didn’t care to question as she transformed and silently urged Inuyasha to climb aboard. She took off towards the woods and just as quickly as they took off, they came across her. He sighed in relief. She was okay. 

“Are there demons around, Kirara?” The cat responded with a growl he could only assume that meant no. He requested her to land behind the trees to cover them from sight and then asked her to stay alert while he talked to Kagome.

He stepped out of the forest line and laid eyes on the young woman who had stolen his heart; she was staring up at the stars, sitting with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. It looked like she was protecting herself from anyone or anything who dared to get near her in her fragile state.

What upset him was the fact he knew she was crying. He didn’t need his demonic senses to see or hear that. 

“Kagome…” he said breathily. She gasped and turned to see him. He couldn’t see her as well as he would have liked but the stars were bright enough to illuminate her figure and features. Her eyes were wide and low and behold, glistening tears ran down her flushed cheeks. He still couldn’t believe even looking like this she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

“Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your mistress?!” she shouted, clearly still upset by the miscommunication. Misinterpretation? Whatever this was.

“Kagome I don't even know that girl--”

“You were the one that once told me that ‘only a fool would refuse a--’”

“Shut up! We both know I’m a fucking idiot so you don’t need to rub it in!”

“Inuyasha--”

“No, you shut up and fucking listen to me Kagome--that girl meant nothing. She startled me and I originally thought she was you and before I even knew what was happening she was on me.”

“You don’t owe me any explanations, Inuyasha. If anything you’d owe Kikyo some. But I won’t say anything.”

“What do you mean I’d owe Kikyo an explanation?? Nothing fucking happened!! And Kikyo is just--I don’t owe anything except vengeance!”

“Alright. Let’s just go back,” she said quietly, standing up and brushing off her navy skirt.

“Not until you’re done being mad.”

“I’m not mad,” she said evenly.

“Fine. Sad then.”

“I’m not sad either,” she replied.

“Kagome just fucking stop--”

“No Inuyasha! I didn’t make you talk so you don’t get to make me, either! This is a two way street!”

“Will you just shut up and listen to me?!”

“No! I just want to go back and go to sleep! I have a test in a couple days anyway--” He cut her off by standing before her and was growling. It wasn’t his usual instinctual snarl it was a more human groan. Damn. He. Hated. Being. Human.

“No. You are not fucking leaving me here alone Kagome.”

“I didn’t mean that you stay here--we can go back to the village then to the well tomorrow--”

“No Kagome! Listen to me! You aren’t fucking going home to pout this time!”

“You are not the boss of me, Inuyasha!!”

“No, you’re right! I’m not! But we  _ are _ friends and you need to just fucking listen!!”

“Listen to you ordering me around??! What is your problem tonight?!”

“I’m human!”

“As you are every month!! What is so different about tonight!? Why are you acting like this?!?”

“Because I can’t fucking lose you!!!!” She stared at him in shock. She was silent as she let his words fall over her.

“You’re… not going to lose me. I just need some time,” she finally spoke. 

“No.”

“Excuse me??” Her eyes challenged.

“I said no.”

“Ugh! What is your freaking deal!?”

“Do you ever wonder what it’s like to be so consumed with emotions for one night a month?! How to even process them without being able to rationally realize half of them are from stupidity?! Cut me some fucking slack, Kagome! We both know that I have never once enjoyed being human. We always played it low key and didn’t look for trouble on these nights and if we got caught up in something, I either ended up almost dying protecting your ass or someone else’s. 

“You always say it’s ok to be honest well here I am!! Being fucking honest!! You want me to express my fear?! My woes!!? Well here!! Here they fucking are playing out before my very shitty eyes!! You misunderstand something so much that you want to fucking leave!! Yea, you’re saying you’re gonna come back but let’s save the horse shit for the barn--you want to leave to put distance between us! I’m not gonna let that happen!”

“You don’t need to yell at me! I understand you feel guilty but there’s nothing to feel guilty about!”

He hadn’t realized he was in her very personal space until he had grabbed her shoulders and felt the soft texture of her school uniform jacket. He honestly missed her old uniform. Not that this wasn’t just as beautiful on her, but he just associated green as her color. It was the color of life, happiness… everything that Kagome stood for. Blue was a maturity. It just made him see the sadness and longing in the young woman’s eyes he pretended to not notice. Since he was a jackass, he figured he’d play the part of the fool. He’d ignore the fact he saw her demeanor towards him change.

But not anymore. Not after tonight. He could curse the fact his thoughts and emotions were at an all time high, he could blame the fact another girl tried to seduce him with Kagome just feet away, but honestly it was his fault.

For being a stubborn selfish bastard. For trying to push away the most amazing woman who had ever entered his life. For denying himself even a shot at happiness…

Slamming her lips into his was something he did out of sheer impulse. The look of hurt and distress was too much to fucking bear. He had to wipe it off her face the only way he knew how--well that was a lie. Standing there with their bodies pressed together, it dawned on him he was still an asshat. He just forced himself on her like some kind of animal. Yea, she may have loved him but she likely probably didn’t want to be kissed.

He pulled away slightly panicking because fuck he just screwed up everything, yet again, because he was a fucking disater--

“What--Inu--”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“A-Ah…” 

“Dummy--damnit--you’d think this would be easier when I word-vomit everything and act impulsive.”

“Inuyasha--”

“I know I’m a jackass. I know I have nothing to offer you outside the robe of the fire rat and the Tessaiga on my hip. I know all I do is consistently hurt you and for whatever fucked reason you love me anyway.”

Her face flushed--likely as bright as his kimono-- and she tried to look anywhere but his face.

“Inuyasha, it’s alright you don’t return my feelings. You--you didn’t owe me anything because I saw you with a woman--”

“Shut. Up. Don’t talk about shit you don’t know anything about. She came in right after you left, going on about how she doesn’t wanna marry the prick from the next village over and because I’m human tonight thought she’d be able to sweet talk her way into my pants. And no, I wasn’t going to just fucking let her. Yea, I’ve said that dirty saying before--but that doesn’t mean I’ve actually done that kind of thing. I ain’t the monk.”

“O-Oh. Inuyasha I’m sorry. I just--I let my feelings get in the way.”

“Damn right you did!! The only woman I’d ever want on me like that is you!!” And there went the word vomit. 

“I’m sorry--what… Uhm, no what did you--I--”

“Fuck that came out wrong--I mean that I--”

“Shhh. Just--wait a second,” she exhaled. He still had a tight grip on her arms. Did she notice? Did she want him to let go? Oh fuck, that was not how he wanted to tell her he wanted to be with her. It sounded a thousand times worse. Shit. 

“No--I don’t want you to think I’m like that pervert--that’s not what I meant--I meant that--wait-- fuck--that’s not what I meant either. Shit, I do find you attractive. But that’s not what I want from you. Damnit, I mean, eventually yes, but for now we can take things slow. Fuck, wait, that’s not--”

He was cut off by the soft press of her lips against his own. Was it possible to physically melt without fire? Because he did--or at least he thought he had. Gods, her lips were so perfect against his own. He had the pleasure of feeling them briefly in Kaguya’s mirror as he had come back to himself but then she pulled away so quickly to check on him. The only good thing that came out of it aside from the sweet brush of her lips was the embrace he got to hold her in. He poured all his love and care into holding her close like that; that she would so freely kiss him. That she would dirty herself for a hanyou.

“Slow down. It’s okay--I--I think I know what you’re trying to say but just for my own clarification so that I don’t jump to conclusions--do you  _ like  _ me?”

“Of course I fucking like you, what kind of asinine question is that?!”

“Ugh! I meant like  _ like _ \--uhhhh--” She started to blush and get frazzled. Rolling his eyes he kissed her forehead and her sputtering stopped.

“If you’re asking if I love you, then you really are stupid.” She glared at him even harder than before when she was actually mad at him for yelling at her but he couldn’t help but laugh. He was actually laughing. In reality it had been so long since he had done so. So freely even. But that was Kagome’s effect on everyone; she was a woman who could break the chains on anyone or anything. She brought the sunlight to those who were stuck in endless darkness. The ocean in the desert. 

“Inuyasha--” she warned.

“Yes; I love you. There? Happy?” He was actually scared of her sometimes because her temper rivaled his own. Needing this to go well, he gave in and ceased his teasing.

“But what about… What about you and Kikyo?”

“Kagome there is no ‘Kikyo and I’--there hasn’t been in a long time. When she was resurrected, there was, well there still is just a lot of guilt. Everytime I see her, all I can think is that it was my fault for not trusting her…”

“But she didn’t trust you either, Inuyasha. It shouldn’t be you who carries all the blame.”

“I know that, Kagome. That’s not what was stopping me from… well, telling you about how I felt.”

“What was then??”

“The fact I literally have nothing, Kagome. No home. No name. Nothing. What kind of life can I give you?”

“Everything. All I want is you,” she replied so easily, with zero hesitation. Gods, she was amazing. 

“Kagome--”

“Inuyasha, I grew up in an era so different from here. I’m willing to give it all up to be with you. I don’t need anything but you by my side. I love just traveling here with you. We could live in the forest, a cave, I don’t care; as long as we are together. But I know the village would accept us.”

“Until Miroku and Sango die.”

“Inuyasha!!”

“Just saying you’re putting a lot of faith in a village who associated my name with terror until three years ago when we started our little travels.”

“Inuyasha, you have to learn to trust people!”

“That’s what I got you for. But then you have me to balance ya out.”

“Ugh! You are so frustrating!!”

“Whatever, you love me.”

“Yes… I do,” she smirked as she kissed him again. His hands somehow found their way to the small of her back and his tongue brushed against her soft ample lips. She easily opened and allowed him in. He couldn’t wait to have his demonic senses back to see how she really tasted. In more ways than one. 

When she drew back quickly he almost fell over from shock. What had made her draw back? Had he done something wrong??

“N-not tonight,” she said breathily, her eyes still glazed over in desire and want.

“What?” 

“I--I always wanted our first time to be--well anytime when you’re not human.”

“What???”

“I want to be able to look into your golden eyes and touch your ears and--” she bit her lip in embarrassment and her cheeks were flushed. If he could smell her he’d bet all the money in the monk’s robes she was reeking of arousal. 

“We don’t have to take this fast, Kagome. We can go as slow as you want--I’m not a pup. I don’t mind courtin’ you and proving to you I can be a good mate to you.”

“Oh Gods, Inuyasha! I have been waiting for this moment for three years and I’m already dying that tonight is the new moon!”

He chuckled at her impatience and kissed the crown of her head. “This is new. Just think about it.”

After she huffed her displeasure, she pulled his face down by his forelocks and kissed him again. He was fairly positive he had all he ever wanted. Thank Gods he was the fool who refused the offer of a woman.

  
  
  



End file.
